


I Love Bear

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Dialing, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Root wakes up to her phone ringing, on the other side of the call is a drunk Shaw who has something to say to her.





	I Love Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to theblackandviolet's prompt: Shaw is really drunk and call Root :) XO

Root’s asleep when the phone rings. She almost reaches over to fling it across the room when Her voice stops her with the identity of the caller.

Suddenly much more awake she smiles, stretches out on the bed and accepts the call with a grin.

“Hey Sweetie, this is a surprise.” She says, her voice a purr that she’s noticed always snatches Shaw’s notice, always causes a little spark in Sameen’s eyes that promises all kinds of fun things.

“I love Bear.” Sameen’s voice answers over the line and Root feels her eyebrows rising in interest, not so much for the non-sequitur as for the breathy quality it comes out in. “You love Bear too, right?”

“Shaw!” Root exclaims and taps out a quick question in Morse code for The Machine. “Are you drunk dialing me?”

Her God doesn’t answer and Root pouts.

“No.” Shaw says and then immediately hiccups. Root barely swallows the laugh of delight that would probably have made Shaw end the call with a glare. It wouldn’t be the same without getting to see it.

“Of course not, Sweetie.” Root says.

“Well?!” Shaw prompts.

“What?” Root ass.

“You love my Bear?” Shaw’s alcohol glazed mind seems to be stuck on the subject.

“I’m not sure Harold would appreciate you stealing his dog, Sameen.” Root says, avoiding the question to prolong this conversation.

“And my guns. I love my guns.” Shaw says, ignoring Root’s words, or possibly not having paid attention to them at all.

“I know, I like seeing you use them.” Understatement of the century that one, Shaw with one of her guns in hand are a sight she always treasures.

“They feel good in my hands.” Shaw says and then trails off for a moment before coming back with a vengeance. “You feel good in my hands.”

Breath catches in Root’s throat as she finally realizes what this conversation is really about. Throat dry, she opens her mouth but doesn’t manage to say anything.

She and Shaw breathe for a few moments, each on their own side of this call.

“I should hope so.” She finally says.

The call cuts off, Shaw obviously having said all she wanted to.

“I love you too, Sameen.” Root whispers, even as she knows only her God hears it.

She falls back asleep with a smile that doesn’t leave her for days.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this small thing really quick, but I hope it's still a nice treat.


End file.
